An Unexpected Guest
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set after the field trip episode. When Famen comes back for a visit, Moze doesn't know what to tell him. She knows that she didn't end it with him, but they haven't talked since he left. What will Ned and Moze do? NOZE! : this is my first ndssg fanfic!R


**Omg. No way. My first declassified fanfic!! I'm so happehhhh (: well enjoyyy!!**

**An Unlikely Visitor**

Ned was walking into the school, holding hands with his new girlfriend, Moze. Formerly his best friend. He saw his usual stuff. Gordy cleaning up the stuff that the night janitor left behind, people doing their daily duties at school. The whole school already knew about Ned and Moze going out, so they ignored their romance. Everyone knew it would happen. It was no surprise. When Ned got to his locker, Moze gasped and grabbed Ned's arm. When Ned directed his attention to her, she pointed to a boy walking towards them. Not just any guy. It was Famen. What was he doing here?

"Famen? What are you doing here?" Moze asked, while fake smiling.

"Yeah, I thought you moved back." Ned chimed in.

"Yes, I am here on a vacation. I come visit Moze." He answered, ignoring their shocked faces.

"Yeah, awesome…." Moze responded, pretending to be exited.

Later, Moze and Ned were in study hall.

"I don't know what to do. He still thinks that I'm dating him." Moze complained to Ned.

"Can't you just tell him?" Ned asked, plain and simple.

"Well I don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't know what to do." Moze responded, worried.

"It can't really be that hard," Ned sighed. "But if you want, we can just give him signs and let him figure it out on his own." Ned offered.

Moze smiled. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks Ned." Moze answered. **(A/N: haha wow theyre like, OC, but Ned is acting like Moze and vice versa! Weirdddd.) **The bell rang, and the two walked to their lockers, because it was the end of the day. They packed their bags and went home. Famed decided to follow them after he went to talk to some of his old friends.

"So, Famen, how have you been?" Moze asked, While she held hands with Ned, as a 'sign'.

"Pretty good, soccer carrer really taking off. How has Moze been?" He responded, in his latino accent.

"That's cool. That's good. I'm uhh, I'm good. Awesome." Moze answered, nervously. Ned nudged her, hinting her to tell him that they were going out now.

"Do you want to go out Friday to catch up on things?" Famen asked.

"Ohh, sorry, but Fridays are our movie-games-pizza night." **(A/N: sorry, I forgot what they call it.) **Moze answered.

"Oh that's ok, I join you." Famen offered.

"Cool." Ned answered.

"Awesome." Moze piped in.

Friday, at Ned's house, they sat on Ned's living room couch, talking.

"So, when he gets here, I'm in the bathroom, and you're talking with Famen?" Ned asked, to assure their plan.

"Yup. I'll answer the door. Now go go go." Moze pushed Ned into his kitchen, and the doorbell rang. Moze answered it.

"Hey, Famen! Ned's in the bathroom, so for now it's just us. Let's go sit." Moze greeted, explaining everything.

"Cool, now we catch up." Famen sat on Ned's couch. He smiled a smile that hinted he knew something that Moze doesn't know. He reached for her hand, but Moze pulled it away and said that she had an itch. Then when he tried to kiss her, she got up to go pick a movie to watch. Famen did not frown, however. He simply shot that suspicious smile again. Ned got back from the bathroom, and Ned and Moze started playing video games first. Moze was between Ned and Famen. Ned went to get the pizza they ordered, and Famen tried kissing Moze again. She blocked his lips.

"What is wrong?" Famen asked, curious.

"Well, i-I'm going out with Ned now. Sorry…." She explained.

"I know that. My friends told me. I just wanted to see when you would tell me. Thanks for being honest." Famen told her, and said he had to go home now. He said goodbye to Ned, Moze, and walked out the door.

"So you told him?" Ned asked, bringing two plates of pizza over.

"Yeah. It was easy." Moze answered. The two smiled, and then Cookie walked in to join them.

**Whooo!! That was a short story. The End. Revieewwwwss! (:**


End file.
